


What Daddy Doesn't Know

by JotunPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 20 year old Dean, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Abusive John, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Smut, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years John knew his boys were closer than most children should be to their siblings. They'd shared a bed up until a few years ago. They were each others best friends. </p><p>John isn't abusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Daddy Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly getting back into Supernatural and just wanted some pure smut.

John was home early. He'd told the boys he'd be gone for two weeks and he was back a few days early, it made him happy to do so. Maybe they'd go fishing, for real this time. No hunts just a few days with his boys. It had been a few months since he spent some time with the boys, he hadn't left for the most recent one on a good note with Sam. The boy was to much like him. 

Looking at the time the boys would be asleep. He knew what Sam was like if he didn't get enough. Entering quietly John set his bag by the door, locking everything up. Toeing off his boots he set them to the side as well before wandering over to the boy's room. The door was cracked, seeing a movement he frowned, coming closer until he heard a gasp. "Dean." he hared from his youngest. Followed by another more pleasured moan.

"Shh, Sammy." Dean shifted to get a better angle.

Edging closer John could see one of the bed's empty, the boys in Dean's bed, Sam pinned under the elder, as they did the horizontal tango. "Baby Boy, so tight." Dean said, moving slowly.

Baby Boy? How long had this been going on? How had he not seen this coming? Another whimper, another moan. "Harder, De. Please." Lengthening legs wrap around the elder brother's waist.

"Alright." Dean shifts their position so Sam is in his lap riding him. There was nothing quiet about the sound that left Sam then.

Still planted in his spot John came full circle as to what he was seeing of his boys. Just how close they were. He found himself glued to the spot, watching them.

"So close, Sammy." Dean huffed. Sam's head feel back as he came, followed by Deans own climax.

Moving from his spot John headed off to his own room. He wondered if he should confront the boys about what they were doing. It wasn't natural.

*****

It wasn't until years later when Bobby found out about the two. He and Sam had been inside cleaning up after a rather busy week for hunters across the country. Sam looked at the temp in the corner of his laptop screen an frowned. "I'm gonna go take Dean a bottle of water."

"Bring back a beer for me too kid." Bobby said.

"Sure."

After twenty minutes when Sam didn't return Bobby got up to see what the boys had gotten up to. From the door he spot them against the car, Sam's shirt open and Dean's hands over his chest while they played tonsil hockey.

Sam's head tipped back giving dean access to his neck as they continued to rut and grind against each other. "Come on Dean." Sam panted as he reached between them to get to Dean's hard cock.

Bobby's eye s widened, how long has this been going on? By the way that they knew how to sneak around and keep it hidden from him it had to be a while. He wondered if John had known. Some times that man's head was so far up his ass that he wondered if he ever saw his boys as more then soldiers. Turning away Bobby left the boys to their own and got himself a beer.

Sam jerked the pair off until they came. A few more minutes of catching their breaths and cleaning up with the bottle of water Dean was suppose to drink Sam and Dean wandered into the kitchen. Bobby watched the two and he noticed the little touches, lingering hands, long stares. 

God help whoever tried to tear those tow apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Like this fic and want to see others like it, or want something specific? I am now offering Penny-A-Word Fanfiction. Please see the following links for my information and contact.
> 
> Tumblr: https://ironblaze.tumblr.com/post/170500594414/penny-a-word-fanfictions
> 
> Deviantart: https://moony-aniu.deviantart.com/art/Penny-A-Word-Fanfiction-729279654


End file.
